Presentaciones
by PauyJessi
Summary: El enemigo de Darren Shan quien salva a Harry Encuentra una aliada y pronto dejara de ser humano y se convertira en una criatura de la noche mas que convertirse en un vampiro sera un asecino del alba un ....vampanez


Steve Leopard estaba sentado en la aburrida clase de ingles pensando que seria un día como cualquier otro pero lo que no sabia era que una nueva alumna que estaba a punto de entrar cambiaria su vida. El director Filtch toco la puerta y dijo en voz alta –Su atención por favor una nueva alumna se integra a nuestra institución quiero que la reciban como se debe. Cuando ella entro Steve no estaba prestando atención pero cuando ella se presento el alzo la vista y sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo y eso basto para saber que se llevarían bien ella se presento dijo que su nombre era Amethyst y fue a sentarse una fila al lado y un lugar delante de Steve se sintió observada y actúo con indiferencia ella volteo y una vez mas cruzo su mirada con aquel extraño chico y se sonrieron mutuamente la clase por fin acabo y era hora de su receso.

Ella cruzo el campus para sentarse sola en una banca libre y Steve se acerco a ella –Hola Me puedo sentar ,ella asintió y el dijo- Hola me llamo Steve y ella respondió-Amethyst pero antes de que pudieran decir algo mas sonó el timbre de su siguiente clase que era gimnasia el dijo-vamos y llegando al gimnasio se fueron a sus vestidores, cuando Amethyst entro a los vestidores de chicas escucho cuchicheos de su forma de ser –Es demasiado arrogante…. –Es muy payasa…. – La odio…. –No relaciona con nadie y en el receso estaba con Leonard ….. Amethyst volteo a verlas con una sonrisa burlona río y paso de largo, todas quedaron anonadadas ante su comportamiento.

Cuando salieron a la cancha el entrenador grito – ¡Jones, Leonard! ¡Formen equipos jugaremos volleyball! Steve comenzó a elegir Amethyst, Luna Vitra, Peter,Alay,Jacob,Nate…. TOM dijo- Alan, Shane, Erick, y los que sobran acá.

Y el partido comenzó la pelota se elevo en el aire y los 2 capitanes brincaron pero Steve fue mas rápido y fuertemente la lanzo al equipo contrario Pero Tommy fue ágil y la recibió para regresarla con un fuerte golpe parecía que iba a anotar cuando la pelota casi tocaba el suelo pero salio Amethyst de la nada y dio un fuerte saque con el que anoto el primer punto asu favor, Steve la volteo a ver y sonrío ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió jugando 20 min. Después el equipo de Steve iba ganando con una gran diferencia Amethyst jugaba muy bien era muy veloz y tenia excelentes reflejos pero entonces algo extraño sucedió….

Ella dio un saque, el árbitro pito y dijo- FALTA!!! Piso fuera de cancha Steve la miro para animarla y vio como sus ojos azules daban destellos de color púrpura y su mirada mostraba furia .El otro equipo festejo y era su turno de sacar entonces Erick tomo la pelota y la golpeo fuertemente Amethyst y Steve corrieron a recibirla y cuando ella la toco tan solo la rozo con sus uñas y Steve pudo ver que tenían el mismo color del que habían destallado sus ojos.

Todo fue tan rápido que Steve solo alcanzo a ver el roce y un segundo después la pelota estaba rota.

Todos voltearon a verlos y Steve rápidamente dijo-Perdón, es que soy tan fuerte!!! Todos rieron y el árbitro dijo- Fin del juego, equipo de Leonard gana!!! A vestidores, ella corrió a vestidores y Steve no pudo detenerla…

El termino de vestirse rápidamente y salio a buscarla pero le dijeron que ya se había ido corrió para tratar de alcanzarla pero no la vio por ninguna parte ya estaba regresando cuando escucho que alguien murmuraba así que sigilosamente se dirigió al lugar del que salían los ruidos y vio a Amethyst hablando para ella misma –Todos me vieron…-Pero creo que nadie se dio cuenta solo…. solo Steve Leopard pero apuesto a que no se imagina…que soy

-Un vampanez dijo Steve….Ela sorprendida volteo a ver a Steve y dijo-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Se todo sobre los de tu especie y de los malditos… vampiros –No los menciones en mi presencia dijo ella –A tu también los odias dijo Steve Esbozo una sonrisa y no contesto El dijo-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien –Ya lo creo dijo ella y así juntos se fueron caminando la semi vampanez y su nuevo amigo quien en poco tiempo dejaría de lado su humanidad para unirse a las criaturas de la noche….

**CONTINUARA…………**

* * *

**ESCRITO POR : PAU SHAN POTTER / JESSI LEOPARD MALFO**Y


End file.
